


OS 2 : Bébé

by Lily_Elebore_Michaels



Series: Alternatives [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Elebore_Michaels/pseuds/Lily_Elebore_Michaels
Summary: Harry, qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, ne cesse de regarder le ventre du blond en souvenir de l'un de ses rêves alternatifs, où le blond était enceint. Que peux faire Draco pour l'aider ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note : Bonjour ! Voici le second One-Shot rattaché à la fiction Alternatives. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.
> 
> BONNE LECTURE !

**Résumé :** Harry, qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant, ne cesse de regarder le ventre du blond en souvenir de l'un de ses rêves alternatifs, où le blond était enceint. Que peux faire Draco pour l'aider ?

 

* * *

**One-Shot 2 : Bébé**

_Mai 2001_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, en ce matin du mois de mai, et regarda son copain, étendu à son côté dans le lit. Draco était magnifique en tout temps, mais lorsqu'il dormait il semblait être une tout autre personne. Le contraste était fascinant, surtout ces jours-ci. En effet, Draco semblait en proie à une colère intérieure et il refusait catégoriquement d'en parler avec le brun, ce qui l'enrageait encore plus.

Alors lorsque le brun avait ce genre d'opportunité, de regarder le blond dormir paisiblement pendant quelques minutes, il en profitait au maximum.

La couverture glissa sur ses hanches, et Harry sourit. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire, lui pinçant le cœur.

Il se souvenait de lorsque Draco était enceint de son enfant. C'était arrivé deux fois durant ses nombreux voyages dans les rêves alternatifs, et il avait adoré les deux expériences. Il avait également, et longuement, regretté les réveils qui suivaient chaque rêve, ouvrant les yeux sur un monde fade où il n'était pas avec le blond, mais également dépourvu de cette famille dont il rêvait tant.

Il regarda le ventre du blond, plat et musclé, et posa sa main sur la peau claire, recherchant inconsciemment la pulsation de magie qu'il avait autrefois ressentie.

Mais sa main ne rencontra rien, sinon la peau chaude, et maintenant frissonnante, de son partenaire qui lui souriait.

-Harry?

-Bonjour Dray… murmura le brun, la voix un tout petit peu rauque.

-Tu es déjà en forme, après la nuit passée? Ricana-t-il en regardant la main du brun, toujours posée sur son ventre.

Le brun hésita quelques secondes à lui parler du bébé, mais préféra finalement se taire. Son regard voyagea une dernière fois, brièvement, vers le ventre du blond avant de se détourner.

Mais Draco avait eu le temps de voir, et il savait très bien à quoi pouvait penser son copain. Il était difficile de ne pas le savoir, alors qu'Harry avait fait connaître son point de vue des mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de ces enfants qu'ils avaient eus ensemble.

Il eut l'idée, alors, d'offrir au brun ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout. Il décida, par contre, qu'il méritait bien de rester au lit encore quelques minutes, et enroula ses bras autour d'Harry qui accepta le petit moment de paresse que lui offrait le blond.

À partir de ce matin-là, Draco commença les préparatifs pour brasser la potion de fertilité qu'il avait longtemps étudiée pour qu'elle soit fiable. Elle existait auparavant, mais son taux de réussite frôlait le 25 %, et les nombreux échecs des sorciers avaient provoqué une forte baisse d'intérêt envers cette solution. De plus, les ingrédients étaient assez difficiles à trouver et donc, les potions coûtaient une petite fortune que peu de gens pouvaient se payer.

Draco utilisa une partie de sa fortune personnelle pour acquérir les crins de jeune licorne, les fleurs _luminae angelis,_ qui était une sorte de rose sauvage blanc-bleu, et le brin de diamant brut. Les autres ingrédients, plus communs un peu, furent moins dispendieux et faciles à trouver, ce qui soulagea Draco.

En une semaine, il avait tout accumulé. Il ne lui manquait que les instruments, les siens étant franchement défraichis depuis ses nombreuses recherches. Son laboratoire, au sous-sol, avait servi trop longtemps pour des recherches hasardeuses, et il avait maintenant besoin de le nettoyer de fond en comble pour être certain qu'aucune particule ne tombe dans son chaudron.

Tandis que le brun travaillait, Draco tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de préparer le sous-sol pour brasser la potion qui demandait trois semaines d'attention constante. Chaque demi-heure, Draco devrait faire trois tours dans un sens, puis trois dans un autre, avant de laisser la potion reposer pour une autre demi-heure à partir du moment où elle cessait de tourner.

Le brun n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il se rende dans son laboratoire tous les soirs, lui qui avait promis de le quitter dès qu'Harry revenait de son travail.

Début juin, Draco entama la préparation de la potion au début de la journée. Une fois les ingrédients coupés, hachés, râpés, broyés, tous compartimentés dans un bac d'ingrédients particulier, Draco alluma le feu sous le chaudron avec une petite nervosité. Cette potion était très importante pour lui, pour le brun, et il voulait à tout prix qu'elle soit un succès.

La première semaine, Draco parvint à justifier ses soirées au laboratoire en lui disant qu'il préparait une potion très importante pour aider les loups-garous à passer au travers de leurs pleines lunes. Le brun, intéressé par une telle solution, n'ajouta rien et accepta les nombreux départs du blond.

La deuxième semaine, une certaine frustration semblait habiter son partenaire. Harry revenait de ses journées de travail et s'enfermait dans son bureau. Il avait même commencé à emporter des dossiers d'auror pour prendre de l'avance dans son travail.

Un matin, Harry l'accosta finalement. Son visage, déçu, brisa le cœur de Draco qui ne put répondre à ses questions. Harry quitta pour le travail, ce matin-là, avec un air sincèrement blessé et se mordillant les lèvres. Ce geste, Draco le reconnut comme étant le signe d'une grande nervosité.

Draco reprit ses esprits et descendit au sous-sol, se jurant de tout faire, dès demain, pour se faire pardonner.

Le 30 juillet, à la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry qui aurait 21 ans, Draco remonta de son laboratoire. C'était le soir, et le brun était assis dans son fauteuil préféré au salon en train de jouer avec un vieux vif d'or. Draco le regarda quelques secondes puis la fiole à la main vint s'installer sur les genoux du brun. À califourchon sur ses cuisses, ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, Draco l'embrassa passionnément. Le brun en laissa tomber son vif d'or, puis plaqua ses mains dans le dos et sur les fesses du blond pour le rapprocher de lui.

Après un échange plus que langoureux, Draco se sépara quelques secondes et observa le brun.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tous les soirs, je sais que nous nous étions entendus pour ne pas impliquer notre travail dans nos soirées ensemble, mais tu comprendras que j'avais une bonne raison.

-Sur quoi travaillais-tu Dray?

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes. Puis il lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa rapidement puis se releva.

-Ce soir je fais le diner!

Harry, frustré, tenta de saisir la main du blond, mais il le manqua de peu. Draco s'enferma dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Le diner fut époustouflant, magique presque, tandis que la table fut décorée de fleurs et de bougies, de beaux morceaux de filet mignon dans deux grandes assiettes, un verre de vin rouge à côté.

-En quel honneur tout ça?

-Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Harry, je crois que tu ne peux pas encore savoir à quel point je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Draco, et je crois avoir une petite idée d'à quel point.

O-O

_31 juillet 2001_

-Bonne fête Harry!

Le brun, encore endormi, sourit lorsque le blond se plaqua contre lui, murmurant ce souhait à son oreille.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le blond. Ce dernier se redressa et, le regard rempli d'amour, observa la réaction du brun.

-J'ai bien vu, un matin, que tu me regardais étrangement. Harry, je te connais depuis dix ans maintenant et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que je te connais mieux que quiconque. Les ennemis ont tendance à en apprendre plus sur leur adversaire, et notre relation ne fait qu'approfondir cela. Je sais à quoi tu pensais à ce moment-là, je le sais parce que j'y ai pensé aussi. Dans ces rêves, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un bon père et je sais que tu as toujours aimé me voir, portant ton enfant, alors…

Les yeux embués du brun le firent sourire. Draco posa sa main sur la joue chaude d'Harry, puis l'embrassa pour le consoler.

-J'ai travaillé pendant trois semaines sur une potion de fertilité et je l'ai terminé hier soir. Harry, j'aimerais porter ton enfant.

-Tu es certain que tu le veux vraiment? Je ne veux pas te forcer à…

-Harry, je le veux autant que toi, sinon plus. J'ai hâte de sentir ce petit être à l'intérieur de moi, de porter un peu de toi en moi. Je t'aime Harry, et ce cadeau je te l'offre sans aucune hésitation.

Harry pleura à chaudes larmes. Il enlaça aussitôt le blond, l'embrassa autant que possible tout en lui murmurant des _mercis_ et des _je t'aime_ sans arrêt.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut avec des rires, des gémissements et un orgasme foudroyant qu'ils consommèrent la potion de fertilité.

O-O

_Mars 2002_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda son partenaire dans le lit. Draco dormait encore, mais Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le blond ne se lève pour aller aux toilettes.

Mais il profita de la vue aussi longtemps que possible. Sa main se posa sur le ventre rebondi, leur fille grandissant doucement, au chaud à l'intérieur. Harry était immensément fier et heureux, incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'un bonheur infaillible. Laeticia, leur fille, donna un petit coup de pied et Harry sourit. Il posa un baiser sur le ventre, puis sur les lèvres de Draco qui ouvrait doucement les yeux.

Ce matin-là, dès que le blond fut revenu de la salle de bain, Harry le demanda en mariage sans plus attendre.

Draco lui répondit oui, et ils firent l'amour ce matin-là, doucement, lentement et langoureusement.

Le 29 avril 2002, la petite Laeticia Potter-Malefoy naquit, faisant pleurer les deux hommes nouvellement mariés, Harry trouvant le blond trop beau enceint pour attendre après son accouchement.

Leur joie ne se termina pas là, parce que le 15 septembre 2006, Jacob-James Potter-Malefoy vit le monde.

Et pour clore la boucle, la petite famille s'agrandit à nouveau le 4 janvier 2009, où Gloria Narcissa Potter-Malefoy et Scorpius Potter-Malefoy, les jumeaux, partagèrent l'amour inconditionnel de leurs deux pères, et de leur frère et sœur.

Harry regarda avec amour sa petite famille, tout installée au salon. Il ne pouvait rêver de mieux.

* * *

_Fin_

_Merci aux personnes qui ont suivit cette série_


End file.
